FrUK versiones
by Karina Anto XD
Summary: Hola! :D XD este es un reto FrUk de oneshots o drables 49 en total porque será de versiones France y versiones England el primer cap es como la explicación de esto por tanto no es un cap sino como la introduccion a este reto :D
1. explicacion

Hola :D ~ waaaaaa aun no completo mis otros fanfics la inspiración para otros temas no fruk no llega… bueno y como estoy de animo Fruk pues voy a escribir de estos, será una colección de drabbles u oneshots según salgan, lo mas probable es que no guarden relación entre sí….

Por cierto hice esto en base a una tabla (la tabla era para dibujar versiones fruk... pero por el momento estoy castigada con no dibujar) (es difícil no dibujar alguna vez en el día para mi lo es) así que me desquitaré escribiendo de mi hetaliana pareja favorita ;)

No tendrá lemon u.u solo insinuaciones de tal XD *-*~

mmm… la tabla por un lado tiene a Inglaterra…

England 2pEngland NyoEngland 2pNyoEngland MochiEngland NekoEngland PirateEngland ChibiEngland

mmm… y de esta forma tenemos con Francia…

France 2pFrance NyoFrance 2pNyoFrance MochiFrance NekoFrance PirateFrance ChibiFrance

Imaginen como un cuadro de doble entrada

Así el último será de Francia y Inglaterra porque me gustan mas en sus versiones originales :D ~

… Los cuatro primeros serán las versiones Nyo (no me gusta mucho el yuri, no lo odio pero no me gusta mucho, mmm… ¿neutro? prefiero lo hetero y sobretodo el yaoi *-*)

2pNyoFrance * 2pNyoEngland…2pNyoFrance*NyoEngland…NyoFrance * 2pNyoEngland…NyoFrance*NyoEngland

Ya veré luego que pareja de la tabla pondré :D ~ según los comentarios (si hay)


	2. 2p Nyo France y 2p Nyo UK

2pNyoFrance * 2pNyoEngland

-Ah, ¡qué molestosa que eres! Mira me da asco que me esté persiguiendo una fea como tú-

se voltea enojada cruzando los brazos haciendo que sus pechos resalten más en su ya escotado vestido

-Pe-pero Francoise yo… yo solo quiero que pruebes esto-

se acerca más a la francesa e intenta hacer que voltee a mirarla

-Mira pecosa estoy harta que me sigas a cada rato, así que lárgate… ¡y llevate al muerto!-

dice mirando hacia la sala y luego volteando a mirar a la inglesa con un rostro bastante serio

Alice alza su brazo y con delicadeza coge un pedacito del pastel que le hizo a Francoise y lo dirige a los labios de su amada, esta aun enojada deja que la británica deposite el pastel en su boca, Alice sonríe

–vamos no te enojes, a demás es tu culpa, ese tipo te venía a buscar; yo no puedo permitir que alguien a parte de mí te toque y no te hagas la inocente sabias que si lo traías lo mataría-

Tragando el pastel fingiendo que no le gusto cuando estaba realmente delicioso

-¡El amor es asqueroso, una de las cosas que más odio! Y ¿tenías que ensuciar mi sala?-

-hum… tal vez debería hacer lo de la otra noche, así estarías solo para mí- abraza a la otra muchacha delante suyo por la cintura subiendo sus manos hacia su cuello

Con esa mirada desquiciada y oscura de parte de ambas se besan entremezclando el sabor del pastel y un poco de sangre de los labios de la francesa

-ya veremos quien amordaza a quien mi querida~-

-tu sangre es deliciosa my love-

Susurra deslizando su mano bajo la falda de la otra acaricia su muslo suavemente

Dos coletas son soltadas y cabellos sueltos se enredan

.

.

.

Ok, siento que me salió un asco :S no soy buena con estas cosas… lo intenté en serio pero es la primera vez que escribo yuri y me da cosas

Si, creo que 2p nyo France debe lucir más como una perra (perdonen el vocabulario) pero es que nyo France según como salió en Hetalia (en el cap donde salen las versiones nyotalia molestando a Estonia-creo- ) ella es algo tímida, siendo honesta creí que sería muy coqueta pero no fue así, y bueno creo que asi sería su versión 2p, en cuanto a Alice (nyoUK) creo que sería yandere, así como en varias imágenes que he visto de 2pUK :D~

Waaaaaaaaaaaaa lo siento!... de verdad intentaré mejorar… (pero solo escribiré yuri en los 3 caps que me faltan, no creo hacerlo después de aquello)


	3. 2p Nyo France y Nyo UK

2pNyoFrance*NyoEngland

Estaba fastidiada de conversar con su hermano gemelo Francis; desde que eran niños peleaban puesto a que sus intereses eran muy distintos, en definitiva, mientras el cuidaba rosas rojas, creaba poemas románticos, criaba a un ave cuyo nombre era "Pierre" y le fascinaba el estilo, el glamour la belleza y el amor, a ella no, mas bien todo lo contrario, le gustaba regar sus rosas negras, sus escritos eran cuentos oscuros y cuidaba un cuervo de actitud bastante interesante-según ella; de modo que decidió ya no acompañar a este deambulando por parís, sino "mandarlo a volar" e irse a ver el movimiento de las aguas en aquel puente al cual iba cada vez que venía con él.

Se encontró en aquel puente mirando el mar una muchachita vestida curiosamente con un mandil blanco y un vestido celeste, con dos colas sujetando su largo cabello que agarraba un libro, intentando ver qué era pudo leer "Alice in Wonderland" y un dibujo debajo del título; a decir verdad solo pudo entender que se trataba de alguna niña llamada Alice y que estaba en algún lugar, no entendió muy bien la otra palabra pues no manejaba mucho el inglés y tampoco le importaba aprenderlo.

Se dirigió hacia esa muchacha de alguna forma se sintió intrigada por hablar con ella, cosa muy extraña debido a su actitud antisocial

-¿qué hace una inglesita por París?- al parecer la otra chica andaba muy distraída pues pego un pequeño saltito al escucharla

-Buenas tardes. Pensé que las personas en Francia eran más educadas; discúlpeme pero no creo sea de su incumbencia la respuesta a aquella pregunta-

-Je, que engreída eres niña- dijo la francesa apoyando sus brazos al barandal del puente.

Al parecer la joven británica se molestó por lo que acomodó sus lentes de una manera brusca y cerro violentamente su libro y curvó sus no muy comunes cejas

-¿Qué dice?-

-Nada, solo escapo de mi hermano, no pretendo molestarla, solo quise dar una pequeña charla con una extraña chica que a leguas se nota es turista-

-Claro, una persona como yo no podría ser francesa, las mujeres de clase no son de aquí-

-Eres muy presuntuosa, sin duda le caerías bien a mi hermano; tienes razón las mujeres de clase no son de aquí y no me refiero a Paría, me refiero específicamente en un radio de cinco metros tomando como centro el centro de la línea de la distancia entre nosotras, en otras palabras por si no entendiste ni tu ni yo somos mujeres de clase-

Francoise se sorprendió de sus propias palabras, no por lo que dijo en sí, sino por ser lo mas largo que habría pronunciado

En cuanto a la inglesa la sangre se le subió al rostro, su rostro se mostró muy sonrojado, frunció aún mas el ceño, las palabras de aquella castaña le ponían realmente furiosa

-¡Yo soy mujer de clase a comparación de usted!-

-No, ni siquiera eres mujer, eres una niña ¿no lo has notado?-

-Soy una joven suficientemente madura a pesar de su edad por lo que la palabra mujer se ajusta a mí-

-¿enserio? Yo solo veo una niña engreída y creída… ¿Alice?-

-¿quién le dijo mi nombre?- ahora estaba sorprendida y su sonrojo era por vergüenza, de alguna forma se dio cuenta que su depresión había desaparecido y extrañamente le alegró escuchar de los labios de la otra su nombre

Antes de que la chica con moño apareciera en aquel puente, se terminó su relación con su primer amor, un americano que conoció paseando un día por el Big Ben en su país, él simplemente le dijo que deberían terminar porque ya no aguantaba más sus celos ¿es que no comprendía que la lastimaba cada vez que se acercaba a esa chica canadiense? ¿y es que no se supone que París es la ciudad del amor? ¿Porqué justamente en su primer viaje juntos tuvo que pasar esto? Ahora solo tenía hasta la hora del té para estar en aquella "ciudad" y luego volvería a su país natal Inglaterra.

-¿tu nombre? Bueno realmente no sabía que era tu nombre, solo lo dije por lo parecido que te vistes a la niña del libro que cargas- de alguna forma sintió la de coletas una punzada en el pecho al escuchar "niña"

-Es un cuento muy popular, y sí mi nombre es ese ¿algún problema?-

-Ninguno, pero me suena tan cursi como los poemas de mi hermano-

-¡Mi nombre no es cursi! … que extraña, según escuché dicen que a las francesas les gusta el romance y la elegancia, pero por lo que veo esos estereotipos están muy equivocados –

-¿Sigues estereotipos? Tenías apariencia de inteligente pero por lo que veo eres como cualquiera, definitivamente la pasta de tu libro engaña su contenido-

-¿te parecí inteli…gente?- susurró sonrojada Alice, al parecer ignoró la insinuación de tonta debido a la palabra "inteligente" siempre se alegraba de que se la digan, y no se la decían mucho puesto a lo rodeada de machistas que solo le veían por su figura

A la parisina extrañamente le pareció encantador aquel gesto y sintió más simpatía hacia la inglesa por lo que la miró más detenidamente, aquella niña como llamo no tenía tanto cuerpo de niña, tenía buenos atributos aunque su rostro delataba su edad que no debería ser mayor a 17, era realmente atractiva

-si, pero como toda nert eres muy fea-

-¡¿qué?!-

-¡Mira qué decaídas las tienes!- se separó del barandal, camino hacia atrás de Alice y sin pudor masajeó sus pechos encima del vestido

-¡suéltame!- Alice estaba muy sonrojada, más que enfadada por lo que la francesa hacía estaba enfadada con ella misma por que sentía que le estaba gustando cómo la tocaba la otra

-son tan pequeños- dijo mintiendo ya no solo tocando a Alice (quien había dejado caer su libro con tal se zafarse de ella) encima de su vestido, ahora habría desabrochado un botón y metía su mano derecha debajo del sujetador de la inglesa masajeando todo lo que encontrara y su mano izquierda levantaba la falda de la muchacha acariciando sus piernas

Por algún motivo aquel puente estaba desolado o lleno de pervertidos, pero nadie fue en ayuda de la inglesa

-¡Ah!- fue un gemido que se le escapó a Alice, cuyo rostro estaba tan rojo que parecía sangre

-¿tanto te gusta?- la francesa se desconocía a si misma por su actitud, pero el placer de lo que hacía le inundaba la mente y no dudó en dejar una marca en el hombro de Alice apretando sus dientes entre este y el cuello hasta que salió un poco de sangre

La inglesa realmente lo disfrutaba pero no lo admitiría, aprovechando lo distraída que estuvo la francesa ocupada con su piel logró librarse

-¿porqué hiciste eso?- su rostro volvió a ser el enojado de antes pero continuaba sonrojado

-no se, tu sangre sabe bien a comparación de lo que creí, por cierto me llamo Francoise-

La inglesa prefirió no seguir escuchándola, se acomodó la ropa, recogió su libro y decidió marcarse sin embargo como era de suponerse Francoise la detuvo y la cargo, Alice intentó soltarse, y lo logró cayendo al suelo, le dolió tanto que desaprovechó su oportunidad de escapar, la francesa la esperó un rato fumando su cigarrillo que en todo ese rato no hubo probado y luego la cargó de nuevo y se la llevó hasta un hostal donde era bien conocido su hermano Francis

La inglesa no quiso admitir por orgullo que a pesar de esa forma brusca de actuar de Francoise su pecho latía mucho más fuerte por aquella francesa que por lo que pudo haber algún latido por un chico

Y esa noche por alguna calle desconocida de París se consumo el amor entre dos mujeres que parecían alejadas de este

.

.

.

o.o gonen ¡! Tenía que hacerla "violadora" es que como dije .. nyo france es tímida por lo que su versión 2p debe ser más atrevida… espero haber hecho bastante tsundere a Alice ^w^… o.o de alguna forma siempre relaciono 2p con sangre .. y lo seguiré haciendo? empecé esto como un drabble… fue extraño hacerlo tan largo…

me faltan 2 caps y mañana tendré que publicar 3 soy niña responsable y no puedo escribir mucho más porque tengo tareas… de todas formas cumpliré con mi reto y esta semana estarán la cantidad de caps que deben estar

Porfa necesito de sus comentarios! *n* tomatazos, flores, libros? , acepto de todo menos insultos!


	4. Nyo France y 2p Nyo UK

2pNyoEngland…NyoFrance

-Ella es muy bella- se dijo a si misma mirando a una muchacha que se había detenido a mirar la torre Eiffel, aquella joven a la que observaba era realmente agradable a su parecer y el viento que avecinaba la lluvia en Londres hacía mover el cabello de esa señorita causando un curioso efecto con la capa lila que usaba quien observaba

Tomó su negro paraguas y se encaminó a hablar con la desconocida, no por no conocerla no hablaría con ella, en definitiva si alguien le agradaba haría todo por estar con esa persona y no le parecía mal lo que hubo hecho por situaciones así, si alguien respondiera afirmativamente a su amor entonces le pertenecería solo a ella

-Buenas tardes- saludó con una amable y engañosa sonrisa que escondía su loca y podrida mente

La chica de claro y castaño cabello volteó un poco su rostro para mirar a quien le saludaba -¿Ah? Eh… Buenas tardes- contestó tranquilamente el saludo

Alice a pesar de solo haber compartido un par de palabras con la chica extranjera, lo cual notó no solo por su vestimenta sino también por el acento, se sentía cada vez más atraída hacia ella; apenas escuchó su voz se encantó por esta… pero no podía decir que se habría enamorado, tendría que conocer un poco más a la otra para confirmarlo, ya hubo tenido una lastimosa experiencia con una japonesa de nombre Sakura quien por algún motivo la dejó ¡e incluso se atrevió a denunciarla! Claro que la de Nipon no sufrió daño alguno en aquella situación, solo los guardias, al fin y al cabo se dio cuenta que ya no le atraía así que la dejó escapar

-pronto va a llover… veo que no lleva con qué protegerse- dijo observando que la otra no cargaba efectivamente nada con qué protegerse o mejor dicho, no traía paraguas

-eh... bueno muchas gracias por su preocupación- dijo la pelicastaña con una sonrisa encantadora, indudablemente no se estaba dando cuenta de cómo sus acciones afectaban a la británica –si me han avisado que Inglaterra tiene muchas y fuertes lluvias, ¡oh! ¡pero yo y mi terquedad! Me arrepiento de no hacer caso, las nubes ahora me están reprocharlo el haberlas ignorado- continuó hablando como si fuera un gran drama

Aquella actitud algo exagerada le causó gracia a la pelirroja, sin duda cada segundo mas cerca de la extranjera le hacía sentirse más y más ilusionada con esta –No te preocupes, yo tengo uno, lo compartimos si quieres, realmente no tengo problema- anunció extendiendo el paraguas que tenía en la mano derecha hacia la castaña

-Me llamo Francoise, eres realmente gentil, sin embargo solo soy una turista alojada en un hotel algo lejos de aquí ¿No te sería demasiada molestia acompañarme?- pronunció con una mirada preocupada tanto con su voz y poniendo una de sus manos en su pecho como señalando el dolor que seria molestarla

-soy Alice, por tu acento deduzco que eres francesa, y no lo dudo por tu estilo. No te preocupes por incomodarme, de todas formas suelo pasear por Londres hasta tarde antes de llegar a casa, pasear y cocinar son mis cosas favoritas- dijo sosteniendo las manos de Francoise con las suyas notando lo frías que estaban apun sobre sus guantes

-¿enserio me acompañarías? Je, sin duda tuve suerte al venir aquí, mi desdichada vida parece cambiar a cada momento que estoy contigo… Alice… Alice… ¡ah! Ya me acuerdo tu nombre me sonaba por algo, Alice en Wonderland es un bello cuento, oh, bueno en cuanto a la cocina... no dudo que seas buena cherry, pero… no pienses mal pero… la comida inglesa no es muy buena que digamos, en esa área destaca mi país, el que adivinaste- dijo sin reparar sus manos de la de coletas dedicándole algunas sonrisas, siempre fue muy sincera en su hablar a pesar del estilo "drama queen" con el que se expresaba

-no me incomoda, descuida, sé que somos mal conocidos en gastronomía, sin embargo te advierto que si comieras alguno de mis platos pensarías todo lo contrario; es cierto, por Lewis Carrol tengo este nombre aunque soy algo mala en la lectura lamentablemente- dijo apretando más fuerte sus manos con su nueva "amiga", luego las soltó y su mano derecha se posó en la cintura de la francesa y la izquierda en la mano derecha de la misma –my lady la invito a mi hogar para probar mis delicias- dijo en tono de broma, pues esa no era mucho su forma de actuar

Francoise se sonrojó ante aquellas palabras… y se sentía medio ¿retenida? Es que ella solía ser mucho más coqueta sin importarle si fuera hombre o mujer con quien hablara, claro que aquello no era muy perceptible para los demás debido pues su rostro reflejaba cierta timidez involuntariamente que desapercibía lo entregada que podría hablar y le daba un sutil encanto a su tan femenina forma de ser –Mon amour no desperdiciaré su oferta y menos con aquella forma en que me habla- pronunció como en medio-broma, quiñó un ojo y sonrió acercando su rostro al de Alice y depositando un suave beso en la mejilla de la inglesa

La inglesa no se resistió y acechó con sus labios los de la francesa y la besó, la otra no cabía en el asombro de modo que al abrir sus labios para demostrar sorpresa la otra aprovechó e introdujo su lengua y formó como una pelea entre ambas volviendo el beso cada ves más brusco e incitante, la boca de Francoise era muy dulce

La poca gente que pasaba por allí a aquella hora debido a lo tarde que era empezó a murmurar, pero al la lluvia empezar dejaron sus metiches habladurías y corrieron a buscar refugiarse, aunque unos pocos sacaron sus paraguas para continuar su recorrido y si tenían acompañante, continuarlo con sus murmullos

La francesa no sabía que hacer para detener aquello, los labios y la lengua de Alice exploraba su boca y ella no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera empujarla, ¿cómo podía una chica incluso un poco más baja que ella sujetarla con tal fuerza?, no lo sabía… o tal vez no estaba resistiéndose con la suficiente fuerza, el movimiento en su boca le causaba ciertas descargas en su espalda y le embriagaba

Había notado cierto toque indecente la francesa en su voluptuoso busto y decidió hacer lo mismo, al fin y al cabo le agradaba y la otra chica hubo comenzado. Alice dejó de tocarla y notó lo mojada que estaba por la lluvia, hubieron estado tan concentradas en su beso que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta del clima

-¿po-porqué?- Francoise estaba sumamente sonrojada, lo cual le pareció completamente adorable a Alice

-Me gustas y no pienso dejarte ir, querida- luego abrazó fuertemente la cintura de la francesa

-pe-pero recién me conoces... es decir… yo creo en el amor pero… ¿esto no es algo precipitado?-

Sonrió cerrando sus ojos, luego se acomodó sus lentes y con su paraguas cubrió a ambas y sosteniendo fuertemente una mano de Francoise la llevó hasta un pequeño restaurante donde atendía un cejón malhumorado

-¿qué tipo de restaurante es este?- dijo la francesa por el estilo diferente a los de su país

-je, tranquila ahorita te traigo un pastel que hice esta mañana, solo no le pidas nada al que atiende, él entenderá, y si llega a conversar contigo sobre sus exquisiteces, pues no le creas, solo él come bien lo que prepara, ni las ratas lo comerían aparte de él y nuestro sobrino sin aparente sentido del gusto-

Y así se conocieron… y así Alice tiñó de muerte a quien se acercada a su amada, y así Francoise tuvo una nuevo modelo para sus pinturas y un amor carmesí en su alma

Francoise no habría adivinado aquél día que al pasar el canal de la mancha se encontraría con una mujer con la cual las cadenas de represión en un lugar que no era su querido país Francia se liberarían, tampoco adivinaría que ahora el hilo rojo sería de sangre al estar destinada a aquella muchacha de extraños ojos celestes con un curioso brillo rosa en su pupila, y menos que le encantaría el estar cerca de una inglesa con un sádico instinto, una persona obsesiva que le causaba cierto bombeo acelerado en su corazón por amor, miedo y excitación.

Aquel día salió de Francia solo con el propósito de probarse a sí misma que podía ser independiente, que la libertad estaría donde ella estuviera, que podría convivir en fraternidad con quienes no fueran sus compatriotas, que encontraría en el amor igualdad y no cierto machismo presente en los chicos que conocía… y no se equivocó, aunque ya lo tenía predicho, su ave Pierre voló de su nido y volvería el próximo año, como cada año, hacia 2 años y sabía que era el mismo ave pues tenía una marca en una pluma que no había visto en ningún otro ave, trajo una carta que decía: "París no es solo la ciudad del amor, Wonderland puede estar en Londres" y con su encaprichada actitud soñadora cogió un par de cosas y se dispuso a partir de su ciudad amada pues debía abandonar algo para encontrar el amor que añoraba…

Al año siguiente Alice la acompaño a París y Pierre por algún desconocido motivo les trajo como mensaje una rosa tan roja como la sangre, ambas se miraron a los ojos y se besaron no con suavidad, sino de aquella forma brusca como una pelea a la que se acostumbraron y les incitaba a más como aquella noche…

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa TT^TT mldta señora inspiración que no cumplió su trabajo la semana pasada… aunque eso confirma que no puedo escribir muy seguido, aun así no lo haga día tras día como lo prometí, cumpliré si o sí pues esta pareja se lo merece!

**Angiepam28** ~ kyaaaaaaaaaa *-* arigato por tu comentario sinceramente me alegró y motivó mucho... espero que este capítulo te guste; sí hay mucho franada aunque no le encuentro mucho sentido, es decir…Furansu es un perver y Canadá no lo controlaría, lo haría sentir mal traicionarlo pero no es alguien que controle su energía, a lo que Arthur responde muy bien :3, bueno a mi las nyo me parecen muy femeninas… es decir que sea varón o mujer una persona no altera mucho su personalidad, claro que hay diferencias por el mismo cuerpo y las hormonas y eso pero… las nyo son algo diferentes de hetalia original y eso hace que no me gusten mucho tampoco … *-* me alegró tanto tu comentario cuando lo leí… nunca tuve una porrista XD :3 =w= gracias también por alentarme con mis tareas… no se porque pero este año estoy recontra desanimada en el colegio y se supone debería aprovecharlo al máximo por ser el último … en fin :D te dedico este cap.. =3= estoy medio nerviosa.. espero no decepcionarte ~~~ - bye ;) :3


	5. Nyo France y Nyo UK

NyoFrance*NyoEngland

-Es verdad, se pelean mucho pero aun así están muy juntas… ¿Hace cuanto se conocen?-

-Hum… desde hace mucho tiempo, awwww aún recuerdo cuando era pequeñita, sus mejillas eran tan apretables~ ah~ y sus ojitos~, siempre andaba diciendo que no cuando quería decir sí, lo que entiendo, las mujeres somos complicadas, pero con ella es aún más, ni yo la entiendo a veces, y a veces es tan violenta que me lastima~ es tan poco femenina~ yo quiero ayudarla con su estilo pero no me deja~ - respondió la primera a la pregunta la castaña al estilo drama queen

-¡Deja de decir eso, soy femenina y tu eres extravagante lo cual no quiere decir que tengas estilo! ¡No soy violenta, tú me haces enojar con facilidad! ¡Eres irritable! Y con respecto a tu pregunta, pues lamentablemente es cierto, nos conocemos hace mucho, por lo fastidiosa que siempre ha sido no me gustaría que fuera así, y… ¿a ti no te molesta lo dramática que es?, yo no soy complicada, es ella la única que cree eso… nadie más piensa así… ¿cierto?- contestó la segunda con un drástico cambio de emoción en lo que decía cada cierto momento

-Eh… bueno yo no creo que seas muy complicada Alice, eh… y tampoco que Francoise sea tan estresante, creo que mas que nada piensan eso por que no se llevan- dijo preocupado el japonés intentando calmar el inesperado ambiente que hubo propiciado con solo una simple pregunta, él realmente no esperaba que con solo eso generara cierta pelea entre ellas, realmente no se llevaban bien… aunque era precisamente aquello por lo que dibujaba ciertas cosas de ellas que si lo llegaran a ver algún día… seguro la primera le fastidiaría con que es un pervertido y se quedaría con sus cosas y la segunda casi le mataría y probablemente también se quede con aquello... al fin y al cabo de ambas sabía que tenían cierto gusto por aquello, aunque una lo admita tímidamente y la otra solo lo niegue

-Es obvio que no nos llevamos bien mi querido Kiku, es que Alice siempre busca incomodarme ~- pronunció la francesa con un sutil tono como contándole un secreto al nipón y con cierto coqueteo a la vez cubriendo su mano y sus labios con su elegante abanico

-¡Te escuché! ¡Tú eres la que busca incomodarme! incluso ahora haciendo cosas así- fueron las palabras de la inglesa, realmente parecía que de un momento a otro se le tiraría encima ala otra y armarían una batalla campal

-¡Cálmense, por favor!- intento prácticamente en vano traer la paz

-Mi querida Arisu~ ¿Haciendo cosas así?~ ¿Qué tipo de cosas?... hum ¿te refieres a acercarme a Kiku? ¿Te molesta que me le acerque?- ahora estaba comprobado, realmente la francesa quería enfurecer a la británica, porque se le acercó sugerentemente al japonés mientras decía cada pregunta y de forma evidente esto ponía nervioso al chico y molestaba a la rubia

-¿¡qué!? Yo no… tsk… argh ¡deja de portarte así!- al parecer Alicia respondía tal y como quería la otra, como era de esperarse, pues de alguna forma la francesa por mas control que pudiera tener con los otros países, incluso la americana no le sacaba tanto los estribos como esta

- Kiku~ ¿te incomoda que esté cerca de ti?- continuó con su juego Francoise, fingiendo inocencia y timidez como usualmente lo hacía… y quien no la conociera le creería esa carita de niña que pide protección porque se siente débil y con miedo del mundo

-Por favor señorita Bonnefoy…E-enserio chicas… hum... bueno, deberían tranquilizarse… estamos en el receso de la reunión, po- por favor- mencionó un poco alterado Honda colocándose entre Alice y Francoise con intensión de evitar cualquier disturbio

-Hum~ siento que te incomodemos Kiku~ ¿Alice, qué te cuesta comportarte?- ahora se enfrentaba a la muchacha que venía de Londres

-¡¿quién se tiene que comportar?! ¡Deberían llamar a París la ciudad del fastidio en vez de la del amor! Furansie – esta vez la verde mirada reflejaba un brillo especial que parecía hacer de aquel lugar uno donde solo ella y la otra se encontraba y todo quien no fuera ellas sería eliminado

-No hables así, mon Dieu~ yo no me estoy quejando de las tan molestas, como tú, lluvias de tu país- cuando se metían con su amada patria o con la memoria de Jeanne d'Arc era inevitable que Francoise continúe con la pelea, así que empujando a Kiku estuvo a punto de abalanzarse hacia Alice

Afortunadamente la canadiense que todos solían ignorar pasaba por allí porque quería hablar con el japonés sin darse cuenta de la situación y se puso en medio de las europeas deteniendo el conflicto

-Mi querida Maddeline~ ¿qué haces por aquí?, mon petit cherry~ ¿Querías hablar conmigo? Sabes que siempre estoy disponible para ti~- siempre que veía a algún William, es decir o a Mattew o a Maddeline, Francoise se tranquilizaba y sonreía de una forma muy amable

-Ah, n-no lo siento Francoise… yo… yo en realidad necesito hablar con Japón, disculpa si te hice pensar otra cosa…. Hum, si… si quieres conversamos más tarde… es que necesito hablar con Japón-

-oh, qué lástima-

-Hello Maddeline-

-¿ah? Ho-hola señorita Alice, siento no haberla visto, realmente discúlpeme, please- mencionó un tanto nerviosa la canadiense dándose cuenta de la tensa situación y notando un cálido aura por parte de las europeas y al mismo tiempo uno más agradable en la francesa y uno oscuro a la vez en la inglesa, en cuanto al japonés se había alejado, de modo que corrió hacia él procurando evitar el lio donde se sentía metida

No era para menos Alice sí estaba celosa, aún cuando tuviera muchos pleitos con Francoise se sentía atraída hacia ella y ciertamente no podía mostrárselo, principalmente por orgullo y luego porque la otra era muy coqueta y seguramente no le tomaría en serio, habían momentos en los que eran como amigas… hasta que alguna de las dos, sobretodo la francesa, metía la pata y comenzaba una nueva discusión, pero tampoco es que detestase esos momentos, era su forma de mantenerse juntas, despues de todo en esos momentos se sentía más viva y con mayor atencion de Francoise que cuando hablaban de trabajo y es por eso que le molestaba que cuando tenía cerca a la candiense esta cambiara su semblante, en el fondo le hería la atención que le daba la francesa a la del otro continente

-Hey Francoise, ¿vas a quedarte ahí parada con tu feo rostro, o decidirás largarte de mi vista?- dijo cruzando los brazos

-oh~ mon Arisu ~ ¿estás celosa?~ wow ¡qué linda te ves con tus mejillas sonrojadas!~ aunque~ mou~ cherri, mi rostro es hermoso, descuida el tuyo tambien, pero claro menos que el mio, no te preocupes querida~ se que no lo dices enserio~ estas celosa~- dijo mientras se acercaba cada vez más a la británica

-¡No estoy celosa! ¿porqué debería? no es como si fuésemos pareja o algo así, hum ¡y no estoy sonrojada!- y cruzó los brazos en señal de disgusto, así como cerró sus ojos por no querer mirar más a la francesa y ponerse más roja quel fruto preferido de Lovina

Ahora Francoise estaba demasiado cerca de la inglesa, de hecho, aprovechando que la otra estaba con los ojos cerrados se colocó detrás de esta y se apegó a ella abrazándola fuértemente por la cintura -Oh~ Alice~ esa pregunta me hizo pensar mucho en el tiempo que llevamos juntas~ a pesar de que me caes mal, claro~ ah~ has crecido mucho~ aún recuerdo cuando eras chiquita y querías ser como yo~-

Alice intentaba safarse pero sin duda la otra le tenía bien sujeta, con sus manos intentó coger las de Francoise y soltarlas -¿quién querría ser como tú? argh ¡eres fea! ¿y qué estás haciendo? ¡suéltame!-

-oh~ has crecido tanto, mira ahora mis manos no pueden sostenerlas del todo~ awww~ son tan suaves y redonditas~ quisera comermelas- mencionó la pervertida francesa que dejó de abrazarla para masajear los pechos de la otra metiendo su mano debajo del vestido como solía hacerlo, esto se hacía cada vez más común a cada encuentro y por ello el descaro con el que lo hacía aumentaba

-¡Kyaaaaa! ¡deja de tocarme así, pervertida!- Alice estaba algo asustada de que alguien las miraran pero no podía concentrarse y mirar a los lados, el toque de la francesa la excitaba por ello lo que podía hacer para soltarse era poner fuerza en sus brazos aunque esto fallara completamente... quería llorar, no por humillación, sinó por lo fácil que caía siempre ante la francesa y por lo cada vez más rápido que su cuerpo se calentaba con aquello

Francoise al notar lo endurecidos que estaban los pesones que tocaba decidió detenerse, esta vez se habría sobrepasado, y se dio cuenta de lo callada que estaba Alice probablemente intentando reprimir algún gemido, sacó sus manos de dentro del vestido de la inglesa y se alejó de ella un poco -Waaaaa... e-esto hum.. lo siento Alice... ugh, creo que esta vez he llegado muy lejos ¡perdóname!- estaba un poco nerviosa de haber afectado así a su amada

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- estaba supersonrojada y... caliente, necesitaba ir al baño a calmarse, miró su reloj, aún faltaban 2min para el fin del receso, así que se dirigió al fondo a la derecha

Francoise siguió a Alice... se sentía ligeramente mal... tal vez lastimó mucho el orgullo de Alice, pensaba... ella no podía evitar ser un tanto pervertida pero realmente amaba a Alice, y la deseaba de todas las formas posibles, en esta acoasión sus deseos explotaron y... no queria dañar en serio a la británica

Al llegar al baño se dio cuenta que Alice luego de lavarse la cara se metió a uno de los baños... ¿iba a llorar? Francoise se tcó el pecho que se inquietaba por su comportamiento, sigilosamente pegó su oreja a la puerta e intentó escuchar lo que Alice decía, sin embargo no yó palabra alguna, sino mas bien sonaba como si la de Inglaterra se estubiera...tocando indecentemente... es decir... masturbando, involuntariamente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro e incrementó al oír su nombre en suaves y casi imperceptibles murmullos e incrementó mucho más al darse cuenta que la puerta estaba semiabierta...

... ... ...

El rostro de Alice estaba de un carmesí intenso, sus cejas frunciendo el ceño y su cabello y sus lentes desarreglados, casi llegan tarde y no se pudieron acomodar, de todas formas eso a Francoise no le importaba, hoy ocurrió algo tan bueno que por mucha crisis que hubiera, luego que salgan de la reunión haría de ese día el más perfecto entre ellas

Dándole una palmada en la parte de atras de Alice, quien a pesar de todo tenía una ligera sonrisa, la hizo medio saltar y quejarse, pero en fin eso era para que dejara de estar en las nubes y junto a ella ingresaran tomadas de las manos

El día aún no acababa y Francoise se sentía como una conquistadora y Alice como una pirata que hubo conseguido un tesoro codiciado y escurridizo

N/A: si, lo se .. siempre que pongo lo de ellas resalto que se agarran el busto y cosas así, por algo es rating T.. y bueno no se me ocurre algo más yuri que eso e.e ... Hetalia ni nyotalia son mias.. y lo saben u.u

Ah~ quisiera que Hidecaz hiciera más fruk~

bye bye .. espero que les haya gustado, por mi parte creo que no me salio tan mal... y por otro lado estoy gritando ¡Oh! al estilo de Mordecai y Rigby (de Regular Show XD) terminé los 4 ff yuri... no creí que lo haría u.u D: nunca más haré algo así... o tal vez si pero dentro de muchos años o.o ... bien.. comenten para ver que pareja de las versiones Fruk pongo... aunque bueno... los 4 fruk: 2pFr*2pUk, 2pFr*UK, Fr*2pUK y Fr*UK serán los últimos así que no pidan esos... :D~ escriban lo que pide debajo de la flechita XD

l

.v  
_RE  
_VIE  
_WS  
-PLEASE

_*:)*


End file.
